


to the edge of the new world

by TolkienGirl



Series: All That Glitters: Gold Rush!AU [18]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Letters, Plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Aredhel writes to bid her cousin farewell.





	to the edge of the new world

_May 20, 1851_

_Dear Galadriel,_

_How I wish that this had ended differently—with both of us going! I don’t think I’ve ever seen Mama so distressed as she was when Father first informed us of his plans, but she has resigned herself. The rest of us are not resigned. Fingon and Turgon and I—even Argon, who you know always has his nose in a book—are thrilled and elated._

_Turgon was less thrilled when he realized he would not be able to bring all his wardrobe with him. Wagons are cramped quarters, of course, and who gives a fig about clothes? I declare he’s worse than I am. I don’t care for my georgettes and sprigged muslins if I am to spend the rest of my life mincing about in them, empty-headed. I’ll wear cotton and flannel. I’d even wear breeches, but Father would have my head on a plate—or worse, he’d make us all go home!_

_Galadriel, you must not be_ too _disappointed. Even if we cannot share this journey together at present, only think—Finrod goes ahead and will claim a homestead in your family name. When you are a little older—when your parents have grown a little wearier of city life, as I am sure they will—I do not doubt that you shall join us in good time._

_The strangest (happiest) twist in the development of our venture is that Uncle Feanor is finally treating Father a little better. As usual, I speak to you in confidence. It is nothing you have not heard (or seen) before. Who can have failed to detect the coldness between them? A coldness that flows wholly from Uncle Feanor’s side, for Father may be a little stern, but he is never cold._

_Will this be what heals them? You said it yourself, Galadriel, and do not crumple this letter in your fist when I remind you of words wise beyond your years, beyond your current frustration. Our family must spread apart, must move and leave and be_ free _—before we can be happy._

_Affectionately, as always,_

_Aredhel_

* * *

_June 1, 1851_

_Dear Aredhel,_

_For the first time, I write you a letter that shall not be sent. If you_ could _read it, you might ask me why I set pen to paper at all—why it suits me to divulge such secrets in words you shall not read._

_It is because I need courage. Our courage. Our friendship as cousins has reminded me that no one can hold me back from what I know to be my path._

_I am coming with you, Aredhel, though if I succeed, you will not know it for some time._

_Galadriel_


End file.
